Dont mess with a true sayain Kakorot!!!!!
by GAMESW3
Summary: I am making my own D.B.Z episode. I am Vegeta and Goku makes me mad ans i beat him up.


This Story is about Dragon Ball Z witch is one of my favorite T.V shows. In this Fanfiction I am going to be Vegeta witch is my favorite character, along with goku, gohan, and other D.B.Z characters. I am kind of making my own D.B.Z episode. The episode is called," This will teach you to mess with the prince of all sayains, Kakaorot!"

" I'm bored said, Vegeta(ME)"

" Lets go fight someone I said"

" Fine with me said, Goku"

" But there is nobody to fight though, said, Goku"

" SHUT UP KAKOROT! I said"

" You're the one who has been killing all the bad guys leaving none for the rest of us! I said"

" Gohan ran up and started pounding on my chest saying, "Don't mess with my dad he is stronger than you!"

" Not anymore I said, weakly pushing Gohan away. I have been training under 700x Earth's normal gravity!"

" Goku didn't believe what I was saying so he stupidly challenged me to a battle."

" I kindly let Kakorot power up first so I could see what he had accomplished."

" Goku started yelling real loud and his hair started to turn Gold and Long. Down his back actually."

" Piccolo could feel the amazing power and flew down from Kame's tower to see what was up."

" When he got there he saw me and Kakorot standing face to face with Goku powered up as far as possible for him."

" I merely, laughed and said," Is that all you got!?!?!"

" It's my turn to show you how strong a true sayain should be"

" I started yelling and my hair going through the stages, Gold green eyes(ssj1), Golder with greener eyes(ssj2), Very gold with cold green eyes(ssj3), then finally my hair turned black and my eyes turned a reddish color."

" Piccolo was staring with bulging eyes, in astonishment."

" Goku was stumbling around in amazement because I had got to SSJ L.4 before he did."

" Gohan ducked under a picnic table and put his hands over his head in fear."  
  


" Yamcha and Tein then felt the power and flew over from Master Roshies house."

" Kakaorot and I were warming up flexing are muscles and stretching while we were waiting for more people to come."

" Yamcha and Tein finally got there all tired out from flying"

" They both were amazed of the power we each had."

" We were getting ready to start when Trunks finally arrived. I paid no attention to him because he had underestimated me many times in the past."

" Finally Goku started the battle by flying at me with great agility and punched me in the face. My punched my check but only my head turned. I was even amazed by my own power. It baraly hurt when he punched me. I was full with different emotions. I was over joyed that for once I was stronger than Kakaorot."

" I got over excited and ran at Kakorot with amazing speeds. I was running circles around him and then BOOOOM. I used Dynamite kick at his knee caps. He yelped and fell helplessly moaning."

" You are to Damn ,strong, Goku said."

" I ignored his plead for mercy and kicked him in the gut. His eyes were bulging in pain."

" I through my head back and laughed."

" Gohan ran out from under the table all power up to level 3 and cheap shot me when I wasn't looking. I only flinched and grabbed him and through him in the pond."

" Gokusmirked andwas about to make a attempt to punch me but I flung him into the pond with Gohan."

" I walked over to the waters edge and waited for him to come back up. I then noticed that there was, bubbles coming up in the water. I then knew they were making a plan."

" Suddenly Gohan ran out of the water and gave me a cheap shot down low I would never forget."

" I stumbled back in pain, from the shot and then Goku jumps out of the water and drop kicks me in the chest."

" I fell over and they walked over to finish me off. But I was just playing around. I shot up a fake moon and transformed onto a giant ape."

" Gohan jumped up screaming. I hit him in the air and he flew away saying." Looks like the lil sayain is blasting off again…."

" Then that fat dofuse Yajorobi jumped up in the air and tried to cut my tail off like that one episode."

" Luckily I turned around in time and POOOOOW. I knocked him into next year."

" I then turned around to Goku and smacked him on the ground like a fly."

" Goku with his remaining strength reached up for a hand shake(translation, I GIVE UP)".

" I reached down and shook his hand and turned back to a normal sayain jus as Bulma got there."

" I was totally naked so I turned super red and said anyone got a towel?

" Yamcha threw me a towel and I ran inside with it to get more cloths on."

" THE END"


End file.
